


The Fourth Part

by 94worms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dicks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94worms/pseuds/94worms
Summary: This deals with the events of the Annual Games and some other stuff happening afterwards. Thank you to kinkandquiet for letting me continue their story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkandquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkandquiet/gifts).

Despite everything, Poe wasn't certain of Dorian's feelings toward him.

Surely, any feelings Dorian had ever had towards him would be gone after the embarrassing events of only a couple weeks ago.

Or the time a couple months ago.

Or a year ago.

Poe couldn't stop himself from blushing. The memories were beyond embarrassing, but there was such an undertone of sexual tension to each one, something he couldn't shake or place. Was it because of Dorian? Or was it something else?

Maybe it was both. 

Regardless of what it was, Poe tried to close his eyes and go to sleep, forcing thoughts of Dorian from his mind in favor of anything else. He heard a voice outside the door as Dorian's guard shift was completed, he had to sleep as well of course, and so the night guard would take over.

"Thank you, have a good night." He heard Dorian say. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course. Hey, when you leave, can you, uh, hand this note to Teresa?" There was some silence, which Poe filled in with mental imagery of the night guard handing a folded piece of paper over to Dorian.

"Yeah, of course." Said Dorian. "This isn't third grade, though. You could just act like the almost thirty year old man you are and verbally approach the woman you're interested in. Didn't have to write a note."

"Dorian, just give it to her. I'm nervous, that's all." 

"I'll be glad to tell her you said that."

"DORIAN!" the exasperated tone was evident, and Poe heard Dorian laugh outside the door.

"I won't, I won't. Have a good night, I'll see you at the games tomorrow, right?" 

"Yup. I'm wrestling again this year."

"Nice, nice. I'll be up against you, then. Watch out."

"Have a good night." The sound of Dorian's footsteps trailed off into nothing, and Poe's brain refused to let him sleep peacefully.

In a way, he was jealous. The guards and soldiers were pretty much free to do whatever the hell they wanted outside of work or casually and to a lesser degree on the job. There was room for jokes and friendships, and apparently even love. 

Poe was acutely aware of his virginity at that moment. Recently he'd been getting along very well with the royal guard, well enough to make some good friends, even, now that his father was calming the hell down a little bit. They seemed to get laid so easily, and with so few ramifications. Nobody was scared to be with them out of fear of execution, they could fuck around and get married or divorced without causing an international crisis.

At the same time, Poe thought over a curious fact. Early in his education, he'd been told about how a Prince takes the throne. Either the King dies, becomes old and hands the throne over, or, at an appropriate age of twenty or older, the prince can marry and become king with or without his father's permission if he could win over the royal council. 

The king had been furious about him knowing this, of course, and had told him it was an absolute lie. He didn't quite believe his father, considering the work the King had been putting into keeping him celibate. 

Not that he'd been interested in marrying anyone anyway, other than Dorian. Dorian, probably the most attractive man he'd ever met. Close behind in that ranking was the doctor's apprentice, who'd set his shoulder back into place after he dislocated it falling off a horse on the way back home.

Now with tensions rising in the political landscape, and with his current international proceedings going well, it was his father who had been causing issues lately in the realm of foreign policy. The council had been trying to get through to the king to no avail. He'd heard treasonous talk around the castle, lately, but it was so in his favor he couldn't fault it. He remembered talking with some of the guards about his thoughts for an election system like they had in Ostrana, and the shocked silence that followed. He remembered saying something about how it can't be so bad to have elected lawmakers, for Christssake, Ostrana has indoor plumbing. He also remembered hushed whispers among the council, repeating what he'd said excitedly to one another. Things seemed just right. But Poe didn't know what to do about it. Dorian wouldn't be interested in him, not after all of this. Not after the third time he'd pissed all over himself in front of him.

He spent a couple seconds thinking about it, thinking about how he'd- shamefully, mind you - touched himself to the thought of Dorian holding him in his lap and pressing on his overfull bladder, forcing him to piss himself in his lap. He'd fantasized about Dorian holding his swollen bladder in his hands, caressing it and instructing him that it was alright, and he should just piss, let it out.

His thoughts switched back over to Dorian on that trip back. 

How he'd doted on him. How he'd called him by his name. His heart hoped the Dorian felt the same attraction that he did, but his brain wondered if that were possible. A prince attracted to a guard? Unheard of! His father would be unhappy at best. His father was already unhappy enough at his relative disinterest in princesses, however much he absolutely forbid Poe from courting anyway, in fear Poe would do all he had to do to take the throne and marry. He tried not to think about it, closing his eyes tighter, and focusing instead on the event tomorrow, the annual games, probably his favorite event of the entire year. In it, anyone could compete in any sport, royalty or not. His father had greatly protested his involvement, but, he'd managed to win a couple medals in archery last year. This year, due to his healing dislocated shoulder, he wasn't going to be able to compete. 

But he'd absolutely be allowed to watch.

+++

Dorian lie in his small cot in the barracks, awake, and thinking.

He had to get Poe out of his head. He was a prince, first and foremost, on the cusp of a major political shift the likes of which his country has not seen in decades. He wouldn't, he COULDN'T be interested in a guard.

But his mind was drawn back to the fire that one night. Poe seemed so into him back there. 

He shut his eyes, trying not to think about how god damn adorable and hot it was, watching the normally refined and a little overly apologetic prince piss himself. He'd tried to be gentle replacing those wrappings, but he'd be lying to himself if the idea of tying them a bit too tight around the Prince's swollen bladder didn't cross his mind. 

His face went red when he noticed that thinking about it was getting him aroused. 

He thought of how much he'd wanted to press on it, when he was unwrapping the silk, to watch the prince fall to his knees and wet himself. To watch him making a puddle on the floor and not being able to stop it, losing control of his bladder entirely after it'd held far too much for far too long.

It had been hard enough to hide his erection the first two times, but the third, he had to force himself to think about something else lest he show through his dress pants. 

He ignored his current erection, thinking instead about the tournament. This year he was sure he'd best the former champion, a now 34 year old man, thirteen years older than him. Surely the age difference alone should give him an advantage. He tried to will his erection away by thinking about wrestling moves, slowly drifting to sleep.

+++

Poe woke up late. He had almost no time at all to get ready and rush down to the stadium, meaning he was forced to skip his morning pee. He thought nothing of it, far too excited about the games to worry about his bladder.

The games begun just like any other, the sounding of a bell and rowdy cheers from the crowd. Poe sat in a covered seating area up high in the stands, a perfect view fit for royalty. 

The first events were aim based. Spear throwing, archery, horseback archery, axe throwing, knife throwing, javelin, and some strange sport he didn't really understand involving different sizes and colors of balls you threw at a circle in the dust. There were a lot of competitors, and the day was so hot, he wasn't properly monitoring his fluid intake. He'd finished an entire pitcher of water even before Javelin was over, the attending servant coming to quickly replace it with a full one. His bladder felt a little full, but it was barely anything to worry about at the moment.

After javelin was the colored balls game that Poe didn't understand. It took up a considerable amount of Poe's attention, as it was one of the only team sports played in the games, and he was keen on learning more about it, yet too shy to ask. 

"Hey." Said Dorian, coming up behind him seemingly out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Poe made a noise of surprise, turning to face Dorian. "Don't scare me like that!" 

"I'm greatly sorry, your highness." Said Dorian, half jokingly. He was really sorry. 

"Oh, please. You slept in my be-"

"Where's your father?" Dorian changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it. He hoped dearly Poe didn't regret letting him sleep next to him for a couple hours of that morning, a couple weeks ago. "I need to speak with him about the... outfits, I guess you could call them." Poe noticed now that Dorian was wrapped in a towel. 

"What about it? What are you wearing?" Poe asked.

"It's... not WHAT I'm wearing, it's what I'm not. Usually, I'm sure you know, we wrestle with loincloths at least." Poe tried hard not to react, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement, which he tried hard to push down. "I don't have too much of a problem with the nudity, but, I'd like to reduce the risk of getting accidentally neutered by my opponent as much as possible."

"That's..." Poe searched for a word. "Understandable. Um, I don't know where the King is, he retired to his chambers around the end of the first event."

"I see, your highness." Dorian looked mildly upset. "I guess we'll be wrestling naked, then." 

+++

After the sport with the colored balls, the next stretch of events came. Swordfighting, discus, the footrace, long jump, and wrestling.

By the time discus was over, Poe had finished the second pitcher of water, and was getting quite uncomfortable. He cursed himself under his breath for drinking so much, and when the servants came to refill the pitcher, he resolved to not drink any more of it. 

The footrace was the second longest event of the games. It took almost two hours to complete, due to the amount of participants. Each race, ten would participate, but only one would come out victorious. The very last race would feature all the winners, to see who was truly the best of the best. 

Poe delicately crossed his legs. He refused to pay attention to his bladder right now, despite it being now uncomfortably full. He was in no danger of leaking, not yet, but he still had an entire extra pitcher of water to go through him.

Long jump disinterested Poe. Usually it was one of his favorites, but by the time a two hour footrace had ended, his bladder was getting more and more unmanageable. He crossed his legs tighter, forcing himself to ignore his own desperation. He eyed the pitcher, desperate enough to consider pissing in it, only to realize it was already full of water. He'd have to drink the water if he wanted to use it, and... Wait, how could he! He forced the thought from his mind. He was a grown man, he could control his bladder and make it through the Games without relief. 

His bladder did its best to prove him wrong. 

Despite him trying to ignore it, his bladder throbbed with each movement, liquid sloshing around inside him and reminding him how bad he needed to go at every turn. He put a hand over it to check, and to his dismay but not surprise, his normally flat stomach was rounded where his bladder was, even if only a little at the moment. Still in no danger of leaking, he elected to ignore it. He remembered that he'd held his piss for much longer before, trying not to think about how that ended, lest he think about Dorian, holding him upright so he could finally piss.

Then wrestling began. The longest event of the games, it had fewer participants than the over one hundred fifty who participated in the footrace, but lasted longer due to the fact of how only one match could go on at once, in a bracket style competition. It lasted three to four hours on average. 

The first fight was Dorian's, up against a newcomer to the sport. The wrestlers walked out onto the feild, completely naked, and were covered in oil. Dorian's figure was the epitome of physical fitness, built for this kind of contact sport.

Poe tried hard not to blush, but, realizing nobody could see, elected to stare. His bladder was forgotten for the moment in favor of watching Dorian pin the newcomer to the stadium floor, and stand again, victorious. The newcomer was taken to the baths, whilst Dorian was instructed to sit and rest while the rest of the first bracket fights went on. Poe watched with great interest, wondering who would go against Dorian next. After the first bracket fights were complete, there was a ten minute break period, where a band came out onto the feild to play some music.

Poe was getting thirsty again. He weighed his options carefully. His bladder was already full, too full. He thought it over before deciding that he was twenty years old, plenty old enough to not let his bladder control his drinking habits or anything else in his life, especially not getting to watch Dorian wrestle in the nude.

He drank from the pitcher, spilling down his shirt and cursing his shaking hands. He had to piss so bad he wasn't in any danger of getting an erection, but that wasn't to say he wasn't aroused.

The bracket went on, and on, and on. Dorian won his second fight, and his third. Poe's bladder continued to fill. His tight pants weren't helping him, he considered unbuttoning them, but again forced the thought from his mind. The fabric was taut around his bladder, confining and squishing it uncomfortably. Every movement he made pushed on it, until he was forced to double over, cupping his swollen bladder in his hands as he willed himself not to piss.

The wrestling tournament went on. He was starting to wish Dorian would just lose already, so that he would come up to Poe's seating and take him to the bathroom. It's not that he didn't know where it was. It was that he wasn't sure he'd be able to get there, on his own, with his bladder this full. He cursed himself for the umpteenth time. Why hadn't he just taken a break when the band was playing? Why hadn't he just listened to his body for once, instead of forcing himself to hold his piss until he wasn't certain he'd even be able to stand up without wetting himself? His bladder was quickly becoming painful, but he couldn't do anything about it. He felt full, so full. All the water he drank wasn't even done flowing into his bladder yet, he thought, which wasn't a thought he'd like to be having. 

Dorian won his fourth and fifth fights. The tournament had been going on for four hours, now, and a thirty minute break was being instated. The tournament was usually over by this point, but there was extra wrestlers this year, Poe guessed. There was only one more gauntlet before the final fight. 

Dorian raced up the passageway, eager to visit the prince. He was so excited, he'd never made it this far through the gauntlet before! 

He entered the covered space easily and cooly, no longer afraid the king would be there after learning he'd gone during the javelin. He reflected breifly on how comfortable he felt around the prince.

"Your highness!" He said, startling Poe yet again. The scare wasn't helping his situation, a spurt of piss ran out of his cock, which he quickly stopped. He suppressed a groan, once the seal was broken and his bladder knew it could empty without his permission, it was harder and harder to hold. "Oh, I'm sorry, Poe, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-it's quite alright!" He said, forcing himself to ignore his bladder's painful signals and turn to look at Dorian.

Dorian. Six feet and five inches of absolute perfection, in Poe's eyes, standing completely naked and shining with oil in front of him. He couldn't do anything but stare, much too full to get hard, but that was the only thing stopping him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dorian said, trying to find something to cover himself with. 

"No, it's quite alright." Said the prince. Despite how badly he had to pee, he was not about to ruin this. He'd just have to hold it until this stupid tournament was over, then he could go to his chambers and use the bathroom. "You've been doing marvellous in your fights! Your form is fantastic."

"Thank you so much, your majesty." Poe was a little hurt that Dorian called him that. "I am honored to fight in your name."

"In my name?" Asked Poe, slightly amused. "Dorian, you should fight for you. I enjoy watching you, but I don't do the wrestling."

"I... guess so. I apologise, my performance is not to your standards."

"No, what?" Poe said, worried that he'd already ruined it.

"I'm just joking with you, Poe. I know you're not upset with me. I can tell if you're upset, we've known each other since childhood." 

"Ha! Yes, I suppose you're right." Poe forced a laugh, but that made his bladder contract, and he fought hard not to show it. "Well, you should be getting back down there, you have a fight to win, after all." Poe tried to get him out the door so he could squirm in peace.

"I have time. They extended the 30 minute break to an hour."

"An HOUR?" Poe said, unintentionally shocked. "Wow, that's a lot of time..." He weighed in his head. Would he be able to hold his piss for an hour? Longer? It would be at least two hours until he got back to his chambers. His bladder never felt so confined. It was going to be the longest he'd ever held his piss, quickly approaching the time he peed before bed last night, making it twenty-four hours of holding before he would be able to piss. He tried hard not to show desperation, but it was getting more and more difficult to contain his heavy, swollen bladder. He'd never wanted to kiss Dorian more in his entire life, however, as his mind couldn't help but think about last night's fantasy, of being held and having his bursting bladder pressed on until he couldn't contain himself. He thought now, even the slightest pressure would have him pissing full force down his legs. Desperation and arousal were at equal levels in Poe at the moment.

+++

By the time Dorian finally left, Poe wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it. The last bracket fight was a victory for Dorian, putting him up against the reigning champion for the final fight. Poe wanted desperately to watch, but his bladder was making it hard to concentrate on anything else.

The fight began. Dorian got the upper hand almost immediately, but it took five minutes to get the guy on the ground. The crowd cheered, and Poe was equally proud of Dorian, aroused as all hell, and needing badly to piss. He clapped as best he could at Dorian's acheivement. 

Dorian was crowned with a thin crown of intertwined steel flowers, flexing and posing and generally having an amazing time as the new champion. Poe smiled down at him, then attempted to stand. 

Standing was difficult. He managed to pull himself into a standing position without leaking, but just barely. His thighs were pressed together, and he had to stand and hold himself for a couple seconds before he could walk.

Every step jostled his bladder. It was hard not to whine, he tried his best to make his way down the steps, but so was everyone else in the crowd. He held on tight to the handrail and pressed his thighs together again, before continuing to walk down the stairs. He made it, slowly and painfully, across and out of the stadium, and back to the main hall of the castle.

Dorian caught his eye. 

"Poe!" He shouted, and Poe felt a sense of dread fall over him. "Poe, I did it!"

"You did!" He said, and Dorian pulled him into a hug. He would have enjoyed this moment so much more if it weren't for the hug almost making the prince piss down his legs, his bladder so full he could barely stand it any longer. He couldn't stop a small whimper.

"Are you okay?" Dorian asked, worried. "Did you not want a hug? Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"No, it's not that!" Said Poe, "I'm really proud of you, I, I am, I just..." Poe searched for a reasonable excuse. He couldn't think. 

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Said Dorian, seriously. "I apologise. I was out of hand." Dorian looked very apologetic, wearing just his pants and a crown of steel flowers. 

"No, I'm not, I-" he was rapidly losing control. He hadn't gotten a chance to piss in an entire day, he was going to cry, and here he was, talking to the man he'd fallen for, after he'd acheived an incredible feat. "I'm so proud of you. It's amazing what you did, it really is." He settled on. He'd just have to hold it a little longer while he talked with Dorian. "Please, enjoy the after-party. I'll join you in a moment, I just have to... change."

"Permission to speak freely." Said Dorian.

"You know it's always granted." Replied Poe.

"You want something from me. You just won't tell me what." This was not the ideal situation to be having this conversation in.

"I-I really, I'd love to talk about this, but I really have to go change."

"Did you spill something on your clothes?" Asked Dorian, looking him over.

"No, I-" he needed to close his legs, right then, but he couldn't. Not in public.

Then, it was over. Piss started to slowly run from is cock, a thin stream, sure, but it wouldn't stop. His leg shook pathetically as he desperately tried to regain control. He couldn't hold it anymore, despite how hard he was trying to keep his composure. His bladder ached, wanting him to just let go already, while it forced out the little stream. He stiffened, trying to keep eye contact with Dorian and stop the leak before it soaked through his clothes, but he couldn't. His muscles were too tired.

He gasped, looking off to the side and away, face noticably red, as his bladder couldn't take any more. Squished into tight fitting white pants, filled to the brim with pitchers of water and forced to hold a morning pee, Poe was wetting himself. The slow trickle escalated into a substantial stream, slowly soaking the front of his pants, in public. Anyone in the hall could see. He wanted to cry.

And he did cry. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to keep his gaze down. He was making a puddle on the floor. He felt small and pathetic and desperate. His bladder didn't even feel much better. When he finally regained control of himself he'd not even emptied a fourth of it. 

There he was, standing in front of the man he was hopelessly attracted to, with piss still running down his legs. They were both silent.

Before anyone could notice, Dorian grabbed his arm, dropping his glass of champagne on the floor at Poe's feet to cover up the puddle he'd made, and pulling him down the hallway. 

"I'm sorry, Dorian, I, god, I'm sorry," he repeated, finally forcing himself to speak. His bladder still badly needed relief, the control he'd regained was slipping fast, and he couldn't stop another couple leaks as he was escorted down the hallway to his chambers. "I really have to go, I couldn't stop it, I haven't gotten a chance to pee all day..."

"No, Poe. It's alright. It's all okay, I'm sorry I prevented you from going sooner. It's my own fault you didn't get to go. Come on, I'll carry you, it'll be faster." Poe nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and letting Dorian pick him up. He tried not to piss on him, but it was getting harder and harder not to. 

They reached his room, Dorian set him back down on his feet and pulled the chamber pot out from under Poe's bed. 

"I-I," Poe said, legs still shaking, hands fumbling with the button on his pants. "I'm sorry," he managed, and Dorian helped him with his buttons. He had Poe sit on the floor, the impact of which started him leaking again. His muscles refused to allow him to stop the trickle of piss, and he made a defeated whimpering sound and let Dorian undress him from the waist down. His bladder was visible, adorably swollen, round, and firm to the touch. Dorian brushed his fingers over it half accidentally, making Poe squirm and whimper and blush. He got Poe's pants down, and tried very hard not to get an erection. That did not work out. Poe was a perfect picture of surrender.

"No need to apologise, my prince." He said, helping him into a kneeling position with his legs spread wide, cock dripping into the chamber pot. "You can let go now, it's all okay." He sat back from the prince, only a couple feet away. 

Dorian couldn't avert his eyes. The prince looked defeated, glassy eyed and blushing. As soon as he'd been placed over the chamber pot and told he could piss, he moaned, finally allowing his muscles to relax, spilling piss into the chamber pot in an embarrassingly quick and loud stream. He made a defeated moan, knowing that he'd lost the battle minutes ago. His bladder was going to empty itself whether he did it voluntarily or not, really, he was just letting the inevitable happen. He was so lost to the sensation he didn't really care, in that moment, that Dorian was watching him lose control of his bladder again. 

The stream didn't stop or slow. The swell of his bladder went down as he pissed, and finally, FINALLY, the little prince was all done. He'd more than half filled the pot. He breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at himself, raising his hips a bit to put his hands on the floor, coming up to all fours and letting a couple drops of piss run down his cock and into the pot. He'd never been so embarrassed and aroused all at once.

"There you are. It's alright, Poe." Dorian said. "This is partially my own fault."

"It's not," Poe managed to say. "it's not, and I, I'm sorry for making you deal with this bullshit all the time..." he was coming out of his clouded headspace, still half naked and half soaked. "You shouldn't have to put up with this."

"Poe, I literally chose to." Dorian said. "I dragged and then carried you up here. I stalled you in the great hall AND in the one hour intermission, if I hadn't done that you would have made it up here dry."

"Still," said Poe, "it's... it's fucking pathetic that I can't even control myself."

"If you were holding for that long, it's only natural." Said Dorian. Now that he was empty, Poe was getting hard, which was very hard to hide now that he didn't have any pants on. Even with his pants on, Dorian was big enough that it was pretty obvious that he was hard, too. Plausible deniability allowed Dorian to claim he'd put a dagger in his pocket if the need arose, at least. It was much more obvious in Poe's case of the no pants. When he realized he was hard, Poe stood and poured the contents of the chamber pot out the window, hoping to stall for time. He gave up, realizing Dorian had already seen it.

"I'm still sorry. It's disgusting." Poe sighed, turning around and sitting back down on the floor. He was too tired to care. He was sure he'd ruined everything. Dorian was feeling particularly brave.

"If you want my honest opinion," said Dorian, "I think it's hot." They both froze. Dorian was regretting everything and wished he could disappear.

"Hot?" Said Poe, in a small voice.

"Uh, I mean, um. You wanted to see me win the wrestling tournament so bad, you ignored your bladder until it was too late." He explained, not making it any more appropriate to say in his eyes. "I mean, uhm..."

"It's okay," said Poe. "I'm glad that you think it's hot." He said, looking at the floor. 

"It would have been really adorable if you'd pissed yourself in my lap," said Dorian, cautiously testing the limits of this.

"Yes..." Said Poe, sitting on the floor next to Dorian. "I'd... I'd like... I'd like it if you'd make me do that."

"Make you?" Asked Dorian.

"Yeah. Make me." He repeated. "Pick me up and sit me on your lap. Press and poke at my bladder until I cry and piss myself."

"You'd let me do that?" Dorian asked. "You'd want to do that too?"

"I- yes." Said Poe. "You'd want to?"

"Yes." Said Dorian, without missing a beat. "But, hearing the sound you made when you finally got to piss in a proper place was, uh... very nice." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Really? You're not just saying that because you're technically lower rank than me?"

"It's not in my job description to get the prince off." Stated Dorian. "I wouldn't say that unless I wanted to. None of this is in my job description. If I wasn't okay with this, I'd go to the king and get a new assignment."

"That's a good point." Said Poe. "Now. Uhm, could you please get me some pants?"


	2. Maybe the last chapter??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No piss in this one. Sorry

"Pants? Oh, yes, of course." Dorian rushed to the dresser and opened a drawer, looking through it for some clean pants. He moved aside some dress pants that seemed barely worn, and finally found some night clothes. He removed them from the drawer, unfurling them to hand to the Prince, and then hesitating. 

"Can I have them?" Asked Poe.

"Yes, of course, but, don't you want to bathe first?"

"I'm too tired to-" Poe paused. "Actually, I have something I want you to see."

Poe changed his shirt and tied a towel around his waist, pulling Dorian down the hall and down a staircase and into a section of the castle Dorian had never been in before. Other than royalty, only servants were allowed in to clean it. 

"This is the royal baths." Poe explained, pushing open a door. Inside, the floor was made mostly of natural rock. A large hole in the floor was filled with water, which seemed to have a current. The room was full of steam. "The bath here is fed by an underground river. Be careful, the water is hot."

"I'm allowed in?" Asked Dorian, shocked and humbled by the request.

"Of course, please come with me." Poe took off his shirt and set it aside, throwing off the towel and stepping down into the water. Cautiously, Dorian removed his pants and entered the water with him.

Poe was right, it was hot. He'd been mildly unprepared for it. Poe had gotten into the bath easily, but it took a couple moments of adjusting for Dorian to get in. 

They'd both silently elected to ignore the fact that they were both obviously hard. 

"It's nice." said Dorian. "Does the room always have to be so dark, though?"

"We're underground, we'd have to light a ridiculous amount of candles or lanterns to light the place up. Besides, I quite like it. It feels almost magical." There was silence for a moment. "Dorian." Poe asked. "You said there's something I want from you that I won't tell you about."

"I- yes, I did say that." Answered Dorian.

"Would you like to know what it is? And, will you promise you'll tell me if you don't want to give it?"

"I... I guess so." Said Dorian. 

"I want you to love me." Poe said. "I want you to kiss me and hold me and let me sleep beside you." He was close to tears. "And I know I shouldn't want those things, but I do. I really do."

"Poe, don't cry." Said Dorian. "I... I feel the same way. I'd love to do those things with you. I'm just-"

"Afraid of my father. I know." Said Poe. "I am too." He tried to relax, but now he'd made himself upset and a little afraid. Kinky fun with his guard as discussed in his room was one thing, a relationship would be difficult. 

"You know," said Dorian. "There's still a party going on. What are the chances that the King will show up in the royal baths?" 

"...Slim to none." Replied the prince. 

"And, might I ask, what do these lamps burn?"

"Oil." Responded Poe, voice unsteady. He liked where this was going. "Do I get to ask any questions?"

"Depends on what they are." Dorian slid closer to Poe, so their sides were touching. "Go ahead and ask, your highness."

"Could you please be gentle with me?" He asked. "It's my first time." 

Dorian felt his face heat up. Until now, there was uncertainty surrounding the possiblity of any kind of intimate interaction. Now, he was being presented with an opportunity he'd not let himself even dream about. 

"I," he started. "I'll do my best. Do you want to do it here, in the bath?"

"I don't know," said Poe. "where would it... feel the best?"

"Feel the best?" Dorian asked. "what do you mean?" He cautiously pulled Poe into his lap. He couldn't have possibly made a better decision, Poe was loving it. He laid his head on Dorian's shoulder and sighed, the warm water soothing him. If it weren't for how damn comfortable he felt, he'd be too nervous to speak. Dorian kissed him, and he yielded instantly, letting Dorian hold the back of his head and guide him. He didn't think his cock had ever been harder. Eventually he broke the kiss to respond. 

"Mm, I mean, would it be better to... to fuck me in my bed, or in the baths, or against the wall, or..." He trailed off. His mind was clouded with desire. "Over a table..."

"I think," said Dorian, "that I should tease you a bit." Dorian trailed his finger down, gliding along Poe's body and making him shiver. "Then I'll wrap you up in a clean towel, carry you up to bed, and then, if you're not too sleepy, I'll fuck you."

"Mm, please..." Begged Poe. "I- I like it when you touch me like that." Dorian had never had a partner outright tell him things like that. He loved it, continuing to grab at Poe's thighs, and run his hands up and down Poe's back. 

"Yes, your highness." He said, jokingly. "I'll keep touching you. Just tell me if I touch somewhere you don't like."

"Okay," said Poe. "just, please don't stop."

Dorian threaded his fingers into Poe's hair, gently guiding his head back to his chest so that Poe could further relax. He moved one of his hands to hold the Prince's cock gently. Poe breathed in sharply.

"Is that okay?" Asked Dorian.

"Y-yes." Dorian moved his hand, giving the prince a few teasing strokes before cruelly taking his hand away. Poe whimpered, and was about to demand to have it back, but Dorian was reaching for two nearby oil lamps. He moved one closer to them, and put one out, removing the wick. "What are you doing?"

"I just don't know if this will work underwater." Dorian said. "Looks like the teasing will have to wait." Poe looked at him, confused, while Dorian got out of the baths. He grabbed two towels, tied one around his waist and carried one over to Poe, still in the bath. He looked small and fragile like this. 

Dorian wanted to shatter him.

"Are we leaving so soon?" He asked, blushing. "I-I'm a little nervous, to be honest..."

"You'll be alright." Said Dorian, trying to keep his cool. "C'mon, let's get you out of the bath." Dorian lifted Poe up and out of the bath like he weighed nothing, setting him down on his feet for a moment to wrap the towel around his naked body. Poe was blushing light pink as Dorian lifted him again, grabbing their clothes and quickly navigating down hallways until they made it back to Poe's bedroom. Dorian set the prince on his bed, taking his own towel off and locking the door. 

"I..." Poe said. "I have some oil in my drawer." 

"You do, hm?" Said Dorian. "I thought you'd never done this before."

"I haven't." Replied the prince. "But I've hoped." 

Dorian made his way over to the bed, unwrapping Poe from the towel and tossing it aside. He lifted Poe's chin and kissed him again. 

"Do you think you're ready to try it?"

"Yes." Poe responded. "Just... Please be gentle."

"I'd never hurt you." 

Dorian stood behind Poe, bending the prince over so that he was standing, but his stomach was down on the bed. Dorian spread Poe's thighs apart, and reached for the oil. He uncorked the vial and poured some oil onto Poe's entrance, and some onto his own fingers.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the prince. "It's cold-!" He tried his best to stay still.

"Don't worry, my prince." Said Dorian, and he pushed a finger into him. 

Poe's breath caught. Dorian curled his finger.

"Dorian-!!" He whimpered, as his guard added another finger and focused his attention on massaging his prostate. His cock dripped onto the bedsheets, he gripped the fabric tightly as he tried his hardest to keep his legs underneath him. 

"You look so good like this," Dorian said, "do you know how long I've wanted this?"

"Oh, please-!" Poe couldn't think of anything to respond with. "I'm, I'm ready for you,"

"Good, perfect..." Dorian slid his fingers out, pouring oil on his cock before lining it up. "I've been wanting to do this for years," Dorian slid into him slowly, perfectly. It went in easily. Poe was on cloud nine. "Wanted to bend you over and fuck you so gently," he started to move, and Poe was pretty sure he was in heaven. Dorian's strong hands held his hips steady while he fucked into him, there was more than enough oil to make every thrust easy and painless. "So, so perfect, oh, Poe..."

"Dorian," Poe said, breathing as best he could. "Flip me over. I-I want to see you." Dorian stopped, balls deep in the crown prince, before obliging and pulling out. Poe made a soft sound of longing, and Dorian flipped him onto his back like he weighed nothing. He was gentle in sliding back in, but Poe was ready to be fucked now. He was getting impatient. 

"Is this- oh!" Poe locked his legs behind Dorian's back, effectively trapping him inside him. He blushed as Dorian kissed him gently, smiling a bit. "Oh, you're in for it." 

Poe had never felt so good. His own hand was nothing in comparison to this, being held and kissed and fucked into the mattress all at once. Dorian knew what he was doing, clearly, and was by every means good at it. All Poe could do was cling to him desperately and let himself feel good. 

It didn't take long for Poe to cum, making a precious, broken sound that gave way into panting as his cock twitched and spilled white liquid over his own chest. Dorian was kind enough to fuck him through it. 

"Can I," Dorian asked, quite embarrassed, "can I , uh... cum inside...?"

"Yes," Poe sounded sleepy and sated. "please."

It didn't take long. In no time, Dorian was done, pulling out and bringing Poe into a kiss. 

"Dorian," Poe asked, "How do you feel about becoming a king?"


End file.
